powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessie Parnell Cranston
Jessie Parnell Cranston-Lee '''(born June 25, 1996) is the second '''Blue Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai and the first Blue Zodiac Ranger in Power Rangers Zodiac Force. She was also made Overall Leader in Forever Blue with Flynn McAllistair as Field Leader. History Jessie was born the youngest of Scott and Diana Parnell. Her parents were formerly the Green and Pink Zeo Rangers and family friends to Chad Lee's Parents. Jessie had known Chad since age 3. When she was six, her sisters had to go away for a while to be Power Rangers. Marissa turned out to be the Pink Space Ranger, Brittney was the White Tiger Ranger, and Chellby was the Yellow Dino Ranger. She spent her time with Chad and Veda Perry, another family friend's child. Jessie witnessed Chad leave to be a Lightspeed Ranger at age 9. At age 12, while Jessie was in Middle School, Venjix forces attacked her ex-boyfriend, Thomas McLaughlin (portrayed by Big Time Rush Star, Logan Henderson). Flynn McAllistair, as Ranger Blue, was able to save her but not Thomas, due to his injury aftter being knocked unconscious by Tenaya 7. Thomas told Jessie he would fend her off, while she protected Flynn. Thomas died and Jessie ended up not speaking for 2 weeks after this. After Thomas's memorial service, Jessie had went into a depression for 2 months. Same thing happened when Her friend, Aunjhane, committed suicide, Jessie went into depression for 3 months in 2010. Power Rangers Samurai Pre-Season 2 After being drafted into Blue Samurai Ranger's clutches....Jessie was drafted to learn the ways of the samurai. She had already known the ways of the samurai but she did not do cartwheels, jump-flips, any "bit like that." She preferred to punch, stump, and defeat any Nighlok standing in her way. In episode 35, Kevin is easily defeated and unconscious. It turned out that he had been ill from a beverage that Xandred and Yamiror were believed to had poisoned. Jessie kept as his bedside to make sure he'd be okay. In episode 40, Kevin gave Jessie his Blue Ranger Power, so she became the Blue Samurai Ranger. She assumed that Mentor Ji had died after defeating Yamiror, but had turned out he had survived but was injured after defeating Yamiror. A few hours later, Jessie checked up on Kevin and his last words to Jessie were, "I hold you to my powers, you will make an effective leader, even if you are young." Then he died. Jessie had never believed in herself to be the youngest leader. At his funeral, Kevin's dad had spoke to her, he had told her he would be up for assistance if she could not stand up for herself. Season 2 Jessie had become the leader of the new Samurai Rangers. Four other new rangers came in. They are *Ian - Green Ranger *Josh - Red Ranger *Brittney - Yellow Ranger *Chellby - Pink Ranger Jessie had also been shown to be a sweet, nurturing, funny, ranger. Any Ranger that was injured, she was always there with a special elixir that rid them of their injuries. She is also learning to teach herself various languages as known in episode 11. Kimberly or Josh would help Jessie to cook, because she had never learned when she was younger. She also tries to diffuse any tension between Ian and Chad when they argue or get into a fist fight. She had new enemies coming her way. New Nighloks were on the move. She also married Chad, after reuniting. Wise Nighlok Tebbi and her twin sons, Yik and Mik, had escaped from the Netherworld Prisons after 80,000 years. After communicating with Rita Repulsa, who had turned good, Billy had warned the other Rangers. But Jessie did not know how to tell him about her troubles. In episode 43, Jessie had told Kimberly that she had planned on becoming a U.S. Senator from Colorado and senators always have plans work out the way it was supposed to be. Kimberly told her that if it always worked the way she wanted it, it would cause more stress. Jessie took it for granted, and the Nighloks had kidnapped Billy, and Jessie remembered what Kimberly had said, and saved Billy from Mik. Jessie had improved her leadership skills and listened to others, like a good U.S. Senator would. Jessie led her sibling rangers to plenty of battles. The Spirit of Jessie's ex-boyfriend, Thomas appeared (in Episode 53) She had also forewent a trip to Graffiti Falls to master her Symbol Power to create Spirits of Deceased Rangers. (i.e. Trini Kwan, Kendrix Morgan, Kevin) By the time the Rangers had defeated Toloe, Another Nighlok created by Tebbi, Jessie had already mastered that Symbol Power. Later in the season, Jessie had fought alongside her fellow Rangers, including Chad, who had become the Gold Ranger The rangers in episode 80, had defeated Tebbi and her new son Zilo. Forever Blue Chad, Ian, Chellby, Brittney and Josh were captured by Nighlok forces and put in a Netherworld Cell. Jessie called upon 14 Blue Rangers to fight alongside. In order of appearance: *Billy Cranston - Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *Rocky DeSantos - Power Rangers Zeo *Justin Stewart - Power Rangers Turbo *Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson - Power Rangers in Space *Kai Chen - Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Lucas Kendall - Power Rangers Time Force *Max Cooper - Power Rangers Wild Force *Tori Hanson - Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Ethan James - Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Schuyler "Sky" Tate - Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta *Madison Rocca - Power Rangers Mystic Force *Dax Lo - Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Theo Martin - Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Flynn McAllistair - Power Rangers RPM Season 3 Chellby, Ian, Josh, and Brittney had fought new nighloks and had been invited to Kevin and Mia's wedding. They retired after fighting Treko, a powerful Nighlok. Jessie had to find new Rangers. The new rangers received the Samurai Ninja Power and started to summon "Samurai Ranger Powers, Unite!" The rangers had a new summon for their colors: *Jessie: Blue Samurai Ranger Power! *Ja'Qwan: Green Samurai Ranger Power! *Emerald: Pink Samurai Ranger Power! *J.J.: Red Samurai Ranger Power! *Allie: Yellow Samurai Ranger Power! *Lexi: Gold Samurai Ranger Power! *Andreas: White Samurai Ranger Power! *Shane: Black Samurai Ranger Power! Emerald became the new Second-in-Command of the Samurai Rangers. Tebbi was still attacking Earth and The new Rangers were astonished to know that they were Rangers. Xandred, Daiyou, Yik, Mik, and Zilo were revived and had attacked again. Jessie had prepared herself for, yet, another battle. Fortunately, Jessie had Back-up. The Pink Space Ranger, Marissa, came back to assist the Samurai Rangers. After the Battle with Mik, The mysterious Violet and Rose Rangers, who turned out to be Billy and Kimberly, had appeared. They had defeated Yik and Zilo in Episode 117, where Tebbi made their power grow. In Episode 150, The Samurai Rangers defeat Tebbi once and for all. Power Rangers Zodiac Force Because Tebbi had been defeated, Jessie had become the Leader of the Zodiac Rangers and Zodiac Ranger I: Blue. New monsters called Mekcros were being formed by Rito Revolto, Rita Repulsa's Brother. Jessie had to recruit new Rangers. They are: *Timothy Valdez - Orange Zodiac Ranger *Chad - Turquoise Zodiac Ranger *Jason Lee Scott - Platinum Zodiac Ranger *Kevin - Zodiac Ranger VII: Silver In Episode 44, Jessie gives her Zodizer and Crab Spinning Zord and Power to Madison Rocca, who had been the Blue Mystic Ranger, and she becomes the Blue Zodiac Ranger. Age Before Power Rangers Samurai: 12 Power Rangers Samurai (Season 2): 16 Power Rangers Samurai (Season 3): 18 Power Rangers Zodiac Force: 29 Blue Samurai Ranger Arsenal *Samuraizer *Spin Sword *Hydro Bow Zords *Dragon Folding Zord *Swordfish Zord Zodiac Ranger I: Blue Arsenal *Zodizer *Cancer Crab Rapier *Zodiac Spinner Zords *Crab Spinning Zord *Mermaid Saber Zord Trivia *Jessie's Birthday was given as June 25, making her a Cancer, presumably a reason why her Blue Ranger Powers are Based on the Zodiac Cancer. *Jessie's favorite food is Sushi and Seafood. *Jessie's fears were given as Bees, Wasps, Hornets, Horseflies, and Mosquitoes. *In the Power Rangers Samurai Comic, based on Season 2, Jessie's Blue Ranger Costume is seen with a skirt, but in the TV Show, The Blue Ranger has no skirt, but the stunt double wearing the costume will, in fact, be female. See Also *Utada Masa-Tatsumi - Her Super Sentai counterpart from Seasons 2 and 3 of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Taka Tribe Princess Zeki - Her Super Sentai counterpart from Senseijutsu Sentai ZodiRanger *Emma James-Cranston - Her Great-Great Grandmother from Episode 14 and 15 of Season 2 of Power Rangers Samurai. Category:Rangers Category:Blue Ranger Category:Leader Category:Power Ranger Zodiac Force Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Samurai (2011) Category:Power Rangers Zodiac Force (2012)